


Once Bitten, Twice As Mean

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII - The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Biting, Blow Job, But with a very slight plot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gang AU, PWP, Passive mentions of gang violence, Ring gag, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, dubcon sex, for the sake of the setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: In hindsight, Rose probably should have realized that the target on her head wouldn't go away. That's what happens when you bite someone, specifically a First Order member.





	Once Bitten, Twice As Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts), [kylomademedoit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylomademedoit/gifts).



> A comment from Artisanthemage made me think of a random snippet of Hux/Rose pwp. I did write a 3.6k pwp that was more canon compliant, however instead of being dubcon, it was more noncon and I wasn't entirely comfortable with it. So I wrote this version instead! A HUGE thank you to Artisanthemage and kylomademedoit for all their help.

**Once Bitten, Twice As Mean**

 

The first time that they had met, Rose Tico had not taken kindly to his taunting. It was his turf, yes, however that hadn’t stopped her from meeting a friend on the doorstep of the bar. She had been dragged inside by one of the man’s goons along with her friend, Finn. The First Order was one the city’s gangs that was prone to violence. On the other hand, the Resistance defended those harassed by it. The gang wars were ugly. It never helped that cops could be bought off, that they  _ were _ frequently bought off by the First Order. Being pushed down to her knees and taunted by the man who liked referring to himself as  _ Grand Marshal _ —only slightly less gaudy than  _ Supreme Leader _ —had been far from the highlight of Rose and Finn’s night. It was bad enough that the Knights of Ren had merged with the First Order.  _ Supreme Leader _ Kylo Ren had instilled a strict policy of  _ crush the Resistance _ . Which had unfortunately always been one of Armitage Hux’s favorite pastimes.

 

When the Grand Marshal had deigned to trace along the pendant that matched her late sister’s—Paige had perished in a recent skirmish over weaponry—Rose no longer restrained herself. She had seized hold of the man’s finger, digging her teeth into the flesh underneath the leather glove he was wearing and not letting go. One of the men behind her had grabbed hold of her ponytail, tugging as the Grand Marshal yanked his hand away. Rose had then spit in disgust, which had earned her a backhanded blow.

 

Captain Phasma, one of the few females who commanded such respect in the First Order, had eyed Finn. Finn had once been a member of the First Order until he had seen the extent of violence they committed. He refused to be a part of that, which marked him as a traitor. A target. Rose’s heart had leapt in her chest when Phasma had leveled a gun at the man’s head. Finn, for his part, did not flinch.

 

“Tell your Supreme Leader that his other will be brought into this,” Rose hissed. Armitage ground his teeth together, whereas Captain Phasma cocked her head to the side without losing face. It was an aspect that the First Order wasn’t proud of. The former  _ Master of the Knights of Ren _ was the son of the city’s lead DA, and she refused to be swayed by the First Order. Kylo Ren, birth name Ben Solo, only secured his position as the new  _ Supreme Leader _ by ingratiating himself with the former gang leader. Snoke had died under mysterious circumstances. No one had been able to prove that Ren had killed Snoke, but deep down the Resistance knew, and the First Order had to as well.

 

The Grand Marshal gave a wave of his hand. Captain Phasma curled her upper lip into a snarl of disgust though she obliged. “Consider this your  _ only _ warning. If you are seen here again, there will be no mercy.” Rose did not miss the manner in which Phasma and Hux were glowering at Finn. The target that had already existed on his back was now larger. And she had one on her head, if she could judge by the way the Grand Marshal inspected the finger she had bitten.

 

Rose and Finn rose to their feet, straightening themselves, smoothing their clothing and holding their heads high as they left the bar. The pretentious asshole who referred to himself as Grand Marshal gripped either side of his long coat, yanking up the collar whilst turning around in a dismissive gesture. Finn placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder, urging her to keep on walking. He knew her very well, that she was a fighter to the marrow of her bones. She wanted to punch the ginger-haired man in the face. 

 

Together, Rose and Finn had reported to Luke, Rey and Poe. Dameron was one of their best drivers, able to drive fast without killing anybody. He had history as an EMT. Luke was their reluctant father-figure, the man attempting to pass down his role to Rey, who had come from—nowhere, according to her. They did not know much about her past more than the fact that her parents had abandoned her. She had denied this for the longest time until a recent run-in with Kylo Ren. Luke had grown more gentle with her after that. Rey and Luke readily agreed with Poe’s assessment that Finn be kept guarded. He wouldn’t be left alone. When they tried to give Rose similar treatment, she had rejected the offer.

 

In hindsight, she told herself that she should have known better. Grand Marshal Hux was a prideful man. She had underestimated that pride.

 

It was five days later, and she was nursing a drink after having avoided the advances of another man. She could handle her own, which was why she had not been nervous to duck into the bar for a quick drink. There was no intention to get drunk. Red hair entering her peripheral caused the sweet liquid in her mouth to suddenly sour. Rose pursed her lips, wrinkling her nose and swallowing. The man put up the pretense of not noticing or else ignoring her. He ordered himself a drink, cupping the glass in the same hand she had bitten.

 

“Exploiting a weakness,” he drawled after throwing back the shot. Armitage Hux twisted his torso, his smile somewhat mocking with a touch of respect. “The  _ Supreme Leader _ has baggage.”

 

The facade of civility failed to work on her. Rose lifted the rim of her glass to her lips and sipped again. This was a message. That he could find her whenever and wherever he wanted. An intimidation tactic. If Luke or Rey found out about this, they would not let her go off on her own again. Poe and Finn? They’d  _ make _ sure Luke and Rey knew about it. Not that she knew if he would let her survive the night. Rose did not bother hiding her actions. She openly looked about the bar for any First Order members she might recognize. There were at least three she could identify.

 

“He wants you to receive a message.” Rose glowered at him again. “Ren doesn’t take kindly to his mother being brought into the equation…” Grand Marshal Hux set the empty shot glass on the bar top. “I’m not necessarily most fond of him though. I’m sure you and I could...work out an alternative.” She should have bitten him harder. Should have taken the damn finger off.

 

“I always knew red was  _ fast and easy _ ,” she quipped. His grin faltered for a brief moment. Upon recovering, Hux ordered himself another shot while also including a refill for  _ whatever she was drinking _ . Rose had half the mind to reject the drink then reasoned she would need it to put up with his presence. If she tried to leave, she would be stopped by one of his goons. “What’s his message?” There was no need for him to say a thing. The First Order’s Grand Marshal quirked his lips, bobbed his head from side to side, and glanced at two of the members she had previously identified.

 

A beating. Who knew what else they would do to her during the assault?

 

She scoffed. “So, what? You think you’re doing me a favor by  _ saving  _ me from that? Being some sort of gentleman? Grow up.” Rose shoved at the glass, not finishing the drink that he had ordered for her. She pushed off the bar and headed for the nearest bathroom. There was no means for her to escape from there, however she could catch her breath and gather her bearings.

 

Ignoring whether or not the bathroom was clean, Rose leaned against one of its walls and slid down to the floor. She had her knees brought up to her chest, and rested her forehead against them. She shoved a hand towards the pendant that hung from her neck. Her fingers traced its surface as she tried to think of what her sister would have done in this sort of situation. Her sister would have been smart and accepted the guard. She wouldn’t have gone to a bar alone, knowing that she had a target on her back after biting the Grand Marshal. Paige wouldn’t be in this situation at all.

 

She let herself sulk for another five minutes before rising. It took her three minutes beyond that to leave the bathroom. Hux had taken out his phone. She wondered if he had called or texted with Ren. They would speak in code. Nothing incriminating. In a way, the supposed baggage Kylo Ren brought also helped the First Order. Their Supreme Leader was familiar with the law, with how to manipulate situations. As much as he seemed to butt heads with the other man, Hux had to know this as well. He was not communicating with the man though. When slipped back onto the seat she had previously occupied, she noticed that he was playing a random match-three mobile game.

 

“I was beginning to wonder if you fell in.” He hadn’t looked up from the device in his hands. Rose found herself watching the screen as well as his fingers. He was intelligent, quickly making matches that would have taken her a little longer to find. “You have another five minutes to decide. If I don’t have to be here, I won’t.”

 

“You act like I should thank you for offering me something smaller to take on.” He grunted, his eyes darting to her at last. The man pressed his lips into a thin line when he seemed to realize that she  _ had _ been commenting on his dick size. “I can take a beating.” She waited for him to speak of the possible other forms the assault would take on. He didn’t. The man continued to amuse himself by playing one more level of the game. Then her five minutes were up. He pocketed the phone, placed the money he owed for the drinks on the bar top, and placed his feet on the floor. Rose felt her heart begin to race as he started to walk away. The other First Order members were adjusting their posture, letting her  _ know _ that they were ready for her now. “Wait.”

 

“No. If you want to follow me, you may. But I am done waiting.” This time, Rose did not reject, nor ignore his offer. She hurried up to his side, her shoulder bumping into his arm. He shot her a look of annoyance, yet still held the door open for her.

 

Rose climbed into the passenger seat of his car when he hit the unlock button on the fab. She buckled herself in, unsure what sort of a driver he was. A very good one, she soon learned. Rose found that she was able to zone out. Pretend that she was in the car with someone else. The music wasn’t the worst either. She rested her head against the back of the seat and stared at the window at the passing scenery. The Grand Marshal did not try to open up a conversation between them. That was just as well; she didn’t want to talk to him.

 

The buildings became more well tended to the further he drove. She had forgotten that this man also owned several businesses in the area. Smaller establishments, but he was working his way up. Like Kylo Ren, he was made of money. Entitled. Snob. Probably had joined the First Order either due to familial history with it or else out of boredom. A way to annoy his parents?

 

“Ren is out for most of the day, so you won’t have to worry about him interrupting.” Rose knit her brow, an expression of confusion crossing her features. Hux quirked a single eyebrow as he smirked in amusement. “I thought the Resistance knew that was how the Knights of Ren and First Order came to have an alliance. Ren and I being housemates. He needed a place to stay, I needed someone to watch my cat.”

 

Rose was not sure which portion of the news was most surprising. That Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren could survive in the same household, that they were willingly living together, or that Hux had a cat.

 

“You sure go all out with the stereotypical mobster lifestyle, don’t you?”

 

“The cat?” he asked, pulling into the driveway of one of the larger homes on the block. The Grand Marshal shrugged, cutting the engine, and unbuckling his seatbelt. “She was a gift.”

 

He slammed the car door shut only after Rose had exited the vehicle. His eyes swept along her body. Rose crossed her arms over her chest, kept her eyes on the ground, and followed him to the front door. There were other cars in the street that indicated the home wasn’t empty. That Hux did not have to unlock the door revealed that this was so. While Kylo Ren would not interrupt them, others would hear. One such person who now knew of her presence, who likely knew precisely why she was inside the home of the Grand Marshal offered a nod to the redhead. He was one of the Knights.

 

“I see I owe him money.”

 

“Ren bet that I would bring her home?”

 

“You couldn’t stop talking about her after she bit you.” Rose scowled, hating how they were discussing her as though she wasn’t present. Her stomach swam at the idea that she was a popular topic between Hux and Ren. That was  _ not  _ a position one wanted to be in. The Knight, chuckling, turned away and increased the volume on the television set.

 

Ten minutes later, when she had been insulted further by the Grand Marshal handing her a ring gag, Rose wanted to yell down to the man that there was no need to increase the volume. Unless Hux was a screamer. Her mind flitted to the memory of him shouting in surprise when she had bitten him. Rose worked the gag into her mouth, huffing as Armitage assisted her in securing it. She supposed she couldn’t exactly blame him. If she had a dick, she wouldn’t have wanted it bitten either.

 

Rose shifted down onto her knees. The Grand Marshal was already fumbling with the front of his pants with one hand. He ran the other through her hair, which she had decided to wear down for the day. Now she thought she should have worn her trademark ponytail. Hux pulled his cock from his pants. She ran her eyes along his length, noting that he was only partially erect. “You won’t be able to bite this time,” he said, his mocking tone much like the one he had used on her during the meeting that had resulted in her biting him. Rose wondered how long he had been waiting to say that line.

 

The Grand Marshal positioned his cock in front of her mouth, sliding it inside. Rose shifted her tongue, at first pushing against his shaft as her natural reaction to fight the First Order arose. She shoved that aside, undulating her tongue along him instead and trying to not gag when he pushed too far. “I would ask if you think you’ve bitten off more than you can chew, but it isn’t proper for someone to talk with their mouth full, so I won’t.”

 

Rose felt her teeth meet with the resistance of the ring gag. She groaned a little as he again pushed in further. This time Rose was able to relax her gag reflexes and take him. The man above her shuddered, swore, and let his head fall back. His hands were on either side of her head. He was quite the control freak, she noted as he fucked her mouth. Rose was not going to open herself up to further insults by not participating. She had chosen this, he was good looking in his own right, and if she played her cards correctly, she could turn this into something advantageous for the Resistance. Or at least for Finn. Take the target off his back. Lessen it  _ somehow _ . This man had the power to do that. As did Kylo Ren, whom this man was on far better terms with than most people believed.

 

“Mm.” The Grand Marshal sucked in air as Rose bobbed her head, taking him deeper. She toyed with his slit, tasting precum. He bit down on his bottom lip, trembling when she deep throated him. “Fuck!” Rose wished her mouth was not restrained again, although this time she wouldn’t have bitten him. She would have teased him. Asked him how long it had been since he had had sex. She swallowed as he came. He pumped his hips forward, his fingers massaging her scalp as he continued to fuck her mouth until he had fully softened.

 

There were no words exchanged between them after he freed her from the ring gag. He tossed this off to the side, started to fix his pants, and tensed when her hands met his wrists. Rose could not speak immediately. For one, she had to work feeling back into her jaw. For another, she was debating making the offer at all, not to mention how to word it. The same quick thinking that she had observed in the bar, him making quick work of the puzzle game, was displayed when he chuckled knowingly.

 

“Get out.” He stepped out of her grasp, tucked himself away, and massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

 

Rose was no idiot. The man had believed he would last longer. He was licking his wounded pride, and insulting him further by trying to manipulate the situation into something to her advantage would have the reverse effect. She wiped at her mouth with the bac of her hand and stepped in the direction of the door. This time  _ he _ stopped  _ her _ . A gentle hand on her upper arm. Rose looked over her shoulder at him, frowning and waiting for him to speak.

 

“We can revisit this discussion another time.”

 

She cocked her head to the side. “Or I can wait here.” The Grand Marshal’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, considering her words. He nodded, gesturing to the bed. Rose sat on the edge of the mattress. The sheets underneath her fingertips  _ felt _ expensive. She looked at the owner of those sheets. “Do you have any water?” His mouth opened immediately, no doubt a witty retort on the tip of his tongue. Armitage closed it without saying anything, walking to a different door than the one they had come through. The bathroom. Rose listened to the tap water being turned on. He brought a cup into the room for her. She accepted it without comment, taking a sip and then setting the cup on the bedside table. “If I have sex with you—”

 

“So that you can then cry rape? I don’t think so.”

 

Rose paused. Had he been thinking she intended to give him another blow job? She wanted to return to her comment about redheads being quick and easy—oh, fuck,  _ that’s _ why he was flustered. Normally this would have brought her delight, but now? It was making things difficult.

 

“Get my consent on film.”

 

“Then have you state it was coerced,” the Grand Marshal said without missing a beat. “You were brought here for my amusement as repercussion for your actions. Given how things turned out, I’d say you got off rather easy.”

 

“You didn’t get me off at all,” she countered. Rose inhaled deeply, pushing aside all thoughts of what Paige would do—Paige  _ wouldn’t _ be offering to fuck this ginger fucker anyway. “Lay on the bed,” she said, earning an amused yet shocked chuckle from the man. His expression was one of incredulity, as though he couldn’t believe that she was giving a command. A stern look from her, and his laughter relented. His eyebrows rose as he rolled his eyes in a mocking fashion. All the same, the First Order Grand Marshal obeyed and laid down on his back. His interest was piqued.

 

Feeling his eyes on her body, Rose grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. She shoved at her bottoms, kicked off her socks and shoes while doing so, and watched him watching her strip. Hux was not laying down so flatly as he had previously been. Now he was propped up on his elbows. Rose unhooked her bra then pulled down her panties.

 

She swung a leg over his hip and straddled him. His hands were on her hips, the cool leather of his gloves evoking goosebumps. Armitage leaned forward, his mouth open and tongue leaving a wet trail from her nipple to her collarbone. Rose’s soft gasp quickly turned into a growl of pain as he applied pressure with his teeth. She should have known he would bite her back if given the proper chance. He reached into his pocket with one hand to withdraw his phone. Rose knew that he was turning on the camera. She wished he would have done it sooner, before she had stripped. Rose covered her breasts with her hands, shot him a  _ fuck you _ look and then eyed the camera.

 

“Is it on?” she asked impatiently.

 

“Yes.”

 

Rose nodded. “This is Rose Tico, consenting to sex, because Armitage Hux can’t get it up otherwise.” The man’s lip drew upwards in a snarl. He tapped the front of his phone, no doubt ending the recording. Rose smiled, looking down her nose at him without letting the smug expression slip. Not even when his hand rounded her body and gave a firm smack against her ass.

 

He cupped her thigh, massaging it then trailing his hand down to her lap. He slipped two fingers into her. Rose raised her hips, bracing herself with both hands palm down on his stomach. She grunted, lips parting as he stroked inside of her. The leather felt  _ good _ . The Grand Marshal gathered her juices, withdrew the digits, and drew three lazy circles against her clitoris. He spread her outer lips. Rose bunched up the material of his shirt, trying again to formulate a proper proposal. It was difficult to do when he slipped those fingers back inside of her, his thumb rocking against her clit.

 

Rose leaned down, her lips touching his for less than a second. He had drawn back, whispering a simple  _ no _ . Rolling her eyes, she cupped the back of his head and stretched so that her breasts were level with his mouth. Hux kissed her collarbone where he had previously bitten. His lips, tongue and teeth made their way down to her left nipple. She ground down against his fingers, riding them while he tugged at her nipple. He inserted a third finger into her, spreading them, stretching her.

 

Rose’s jaw dropped open. The man fucked her fast with his hand, pushing her onto her back. She spread her legs, her feet flat on the bed as she bucked her hips. Her vision blurred for a moment. Rose whimpered. The pressure that was building within her, all the heat, craved more of his touch. The touch that had just left her.

 

“I don’t think you appreciate that this is a punishment for your actions,” Grand Marshal Hux drawled. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, gave a moan whilst sucking on them, and started to shift away.

 

“Damn you!” Rose balled her hands into fists. “ _ Fine _ .”

 

“Fine?”

 

“Just...I’ll stop trying to bargain.” If she could make him hungry enough to come back for seconds, she could try bargaining in the future.

 

“Oh?” She nodded. Armitage shrugged, as though he didn’t care. Rose pressed her thighs together, rocking her legs from side to side. “Bitten off more than you can chew?”

 

“Yes,” she said, having been waiting for him to say that. Pretentious asshole. Arrogant fucker.

 

Rose shoved aside the insults as the Grand Marshal buried his face between her legs, which he had pushed open with his hands on her thighs. She felt his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth, waggling against her clitoris before it plunged inside of her. Rose grabbed at his head again, pushing her hips upwards, grinding against his mouth. Armitage shifted one hand away. She could heard him fumbling with the front of his pants again. He flattened his tongue on her, slowly dragging it upwards, continuing the path as he crawled up the length of her body.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he moved up into her. Her eyelashes fluttered. His cock felt so hot inside of her. It stretched her, filled her, took the breath right from her lungs. Armitage murmured something then nibbled at her earlobe. She wrapped her tongue around his fingers when he shoved them into her mouth. Two of those that had been in her. She could taste herself on them, which caused her to release a deep moan. Rose held tightly onto the man’s wrist, sucking on those digits and bobbing her head. He pushed her off of him long enough to move her onto her hands and knees. Rose groaned as he re-entered her. The pendant around her neck swung back and forth with every thrust.

 

“Oh! Fuuuuuck,” she screamed, tossing back her head when the man slapped her ass once more. He cupped her pussy, toying with her outer lips, spreading them, skimming over her clitoris without adding any real pressure.

 

“Would you like to cum?” he asked, the filthy words spoken with such a smooth voice.

 

“Yes,” she whispered.

 

“That’s too bad,” he said with a chuckle. “You probably shouldn’t have bitten me.”

 

“You fucker,” Rose groaned, hanging her head as she felt his cum fill her. She really should have bitten him harder when she’d had the chance.


End file.
